Promises Left Unbroken
by Insideaway
Summary: Temporarily on hold.
1. Trying

**A/N: So, I had this idea… It's not necessarily original, but I promise I'm not trying to steal any ideas. I'm not going to ask you to let me know if you would read it, because I plan to write it regardless. My writing is something I do to relax, rather than to please others. If you do read it, please let me know what you think. I do appreciate feedback, but I won't threaten not to write if you don't review. If you read this story and feel compelled to offer your opinion, please do. Otherwise, just read and (hopefully!) enjoy!**

**Anyway, this story is about dance, and will involve the characters of Twilight. I'm basing the order of the events on one of the only "reality" shows I watch, So You Think You Can Dance. I won't mention the name of the show, but I hope that by explaining this now, I won't end up with too many people upset over the idea of using it. A lot of the dance routines I mention in the story will be routines I've seen on the show that deeply affected me, and I will mention the choreographer and performers in the author's note at the end of each chapter, so if you want you can look it up on youtube. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or SYTYCD. Dance is just the easiest way for me to convey emotion, and I thought that would be a fun way to tell a love story. I only own my ideas.**

**Thanks for reading this story! Let me know what you think… I really have no idea how I'm doing.**

**BPOV**

Terrified.

Petrified.

Horrified.

Bella couldn't think of any other words that ended in –ified, but if she could, she suspected they would have described her just as well at the moment.

Dance was not a hobby for her. It was a passion, a way of life. When everything else in her life seemed to be falling apart, she could still dance, and that made all of the problems a bit more bearable. It was the only constant element in her life, and she truly loved to dance.

But, loving something did not mean you had to love everything about it. Bella loved to dance, but dreaded even the thought of performing. She never felt she was good enough, and hated to feel like everyone was judging her. She was constantly told that she was talented, a great dancer, and even, occasionally, inspiring. But none of that mattered. She always felt that she was missing something, that she could be so much better.

So, now, sitting in this auditorium, waiting for her turn to audition, she wanted nothing more than to run out and find somewhere quiet to dance by herself, away from everyone. She knew she wouldn't leave though. She had promised to try, and couldn't bring herself to break that promise. Knowing she still had quite a while to wait, Bella let her mind ponder the last few weeks, which had been harder on her than the past few years.

The events that brought her here had begun with a simple phone call. She was in Seattle, studying to earn her bachelor's degree in Business, with minors in marketing and dance. The call from her dad didn't seem odd at the time, because he was always calling to check on her. What did appear out of the ordinary was that he asked her to come home as soon as possible. She had ditched the rest of her classes, and left for Forks immediately.

When she got home, she was surprised to find her dad's friend, Billy Black, waiting on the porch for her. It was then that she realized something was horribly wrong. Billy made her sit down on the porch swing, and began to explain. There had been a car accident, and her dad was in critical condition. He told her that Charlie probably wasn't going to last through the night, and then drove her to the hospital to see him.

Her dad hadn't seemed too banged up, but the doctors told her that there was quite a bit of internal bleeding. Recovery was considered highly unlikely, and they suggested she spend as much time with him as she could before he passed on. Though he was weak, and she could tell he was fading, he managed to tell her how much he loved her. He told her he would always watch over her. He told her that he wanted her to find happiness. And, most importantly, he asked her to make him a promise. His words were clear as a bell in her mind. "Promise me that you will give this dancing thing a shot. Bells, you are really good at it, and you need to give it a chance. Let people see you, and try to believe it when they tell you what they think. Believe in yourself." She promised, and they sat together in silence for a few more hours, waiting for the inevitable.

When she was about six, Bella lost her mother to cancer. Now, at eighteen, she had lost her dad, and felt truly alone in the world. She had avoided making close friends. Dance was her only companion, and she put all of her focus into her school work, and finding a way to keep her promise.

It seemed like fate when her Economics professor had asked her to stay after class about a week ago. He said he knew she was a talented dancer, and that a popular dance reality show would be holding auditions in Seattle. She wanted with all her heart to say, "Thanks, but no thanks," but she knew that, by auditioning, she could keep her promise, and just get it over with. She doubted she would be chosen as a contestant, anyway, so she decided that she would give it a try. She had nothing to lose.

Which brought her back to the present. Here she was, waiting to go on stage and make a fool of herself. She regretted making that stupid promise, and she just wanted it all to be over. As that thought crossed her mind, she heard her number being called. This was it. No more waiting, no more worrying. Pushing her thoughts out of her head, she walked as calmly as possible onto the stage, ready to dance her heart out for her dad.

**So, there was chapter 1. This is only my second fanfic, so any feedback is greatly appreciated! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thanks for reading!!!**


	2. Finding

**Here's chapter 2. I really appreciate you taking the time to read something I wrote! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

**EPOV**

"Why am I here?" He must have asked himself that a thousand times in the past hour. He knew the answer, but it seemed a pretty stupid reason. He was here for her. The girl of his dreams. The reason he started dancing in the first place. It didn't seem so stupid, until he considered the fact that he had never met this girl. He had only seen her once, about five years ago, and even then he was at least thirty feet away. They had never spoken, and, as far as he knew, she had no idea he existed.

Edward thought back on that day with a smile. He considered it to be the day his life began. He had been a typical fifteen year old boy, forced to go to his sister's dance recital. The fact that Rosalie, his sister, younger than him by one year, had stomped on stage at the beginning of the program, grabbed a microphone, and proclaimed to their parents that she hated dance, she was quitting dance because she would rather learn to fix cars, and there was nothing they could do to stop her, would have been enough to make the memory a cheerful one. But what stood out in his mind more than anything that happened that night was when she took the stage.

She looked about Rose's age, but Rosalie didn't know her. Apparently, they had been in different classes. From his seat, he could see her standing in the wings. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face in a loose pony tail, and her dark eyes sparkled with fear. She looked like she was about to pass out. He looked on curiously as she took a deep breath, and walked slowly onto the stage. He looked at the program, trying to find out who she was. There was no solo mentioned in the program, and he vaguely heard the announcer saying it was a last minute addition. He had missed her name.

Edward watched intently as the scared little girl stood in the center of the stage, eyes closed, waiting for her music to begin. The second it did, her eyes flew open and the movement began. Even now, five years later, he could remember how the dim spotlight hit her, making her look beyond beautiful. The music playing was Gravity, by Sarah Bareilles. The song, the movement, the whole atmosphere of the performance struck him as sad, but still breathtaking. He remembered leaning forward in his seat, holding his breath and just taking in the whole sight before him. She seemed so troubled, yet so carefree. When the number ended, she did not bow, but simply closed her eyes. He saw her mouth curl into a slight grin, barely even noticeable, and then she turned and walked away. The applause in the room was delayed, as everyone seemed to be in awe of the girl, but was deafening once it began. He had wanted to follow after her, to hug her to him and never let her go. But he didn't move.

That was the night he told his parents he wanted to start taking dance classes. It was hard at times, and there were times when he wanted to quit, but he felt that dancing was the one chance he had at finding her. He found himself comparing anyone he went on a date with to a girl he had never met, and soon gave up on dating entirely. Rosalie, his only confidant in this situation, had told him to get over it and move on. But Edward couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow tied to him. His soul mate.

He laughed at himself. He was pathetic. But none of that mattered. Dancing had become his passion, and he felt he was good at it. Whether or not he ever found her, he would always have dance, because of her. Someday, though, he hoped to find her, to tell her how she changed his life.

He was shaking out of his daydreaming when he heard the number before his being called. He was next, and felt surprisingly calm. Edward looked at the stage, seeing what kind of routine he would have to follow, then felt his breathing stop. It was her, standing in the center of the stage, with her eyes closed, waiting for the music to start. He resisted the urge to blink for fear that he would find he only imagined her.

**Gravity by Sarah Bareilles is a great song! It's very emotional. The song will reappear later in the story, so I suggest listening to it. Love it? Hate it? Totally confused? Let me know!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Feeling

**This took a bit longer than I had hoped, but I had trouble getting it the way I wanted. Anyway… Chapter 3!**

**By the way, thank you Jodieeee for adding this story to your favorites! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

**BPOV**

She hoped no one could tell how bad she was shaking as she stood waiting for the music to start. It seemed to be taking forever. Bella made sure to keep her eyes shut. Seeing the judges and other dancers scrutinizing her every move would make her freeze up, and she really wanted to give this a sincere effort. She didn't want to let her dad down, even if he couldn't be there.

Finally, she heard the opening notes of Fearless by Taylor Swift opened her eyes without really seeing anything, and began to dance. The routine she had worked out was paced just right, so the judges would be able to get a good idea of what she could do, without her seeming rushed. She made sure to include a variety of turns, jumps, and other movements, hoping to show her range as a dancer. She could only hope they would be impressed.

The hardest part of preparing for the audition had been choosing a song. Bella knew she needed to choose something she related to, otherwise the movements would look forced. She had to think of something to show her personality, without totally putting herself out there. She had spent the entire weekend before the auditions in her room, listening to music and waiting for a song that felt right. She had nearly given up, but when she heard Fearless, she knew it was just what she was looking for. Though no one would really understand how she connected to the song, she would, and that was all that she needed. Everyone else only needed to feel the emotion.

Not even her closest friend, Jasper, who was a master at reading emotions, would understand the song choice. Bella had never had a boyfriend, and had only gone on one disastrous date. Dancing to such a lovey-dovey song was out of character for her. No one would know who the song made her think of. Bella wasn't even entirely sure he existed.

About five years ago, the last time she performed in public, she had made the mistake of looking out into the audience. But instead of feeling the panic she expected, she had locked eyes with the most amazing looking guy she had ever seen, and suddenly felt an overwhelming calm come over her. He had strange, bronze colored hair and striking green eyes. Everything else had faded, and she felt like she was dancing just for him. This song reminded her of him. Seeing him had made her feel invincible, like she could dance with him in front of the entire world without panicking or putting herself down.

It was all too perfect, and she had convinced herself that he was like a guardian angel; not real, just watching over her. There was no way he could be real.

She danced with all her heart. The movements felt very natural, and she didn't really have to think about them at all. They just flowed out. Inside, she wanted to burst. There was, of course, the anxiety of performing. But outshining that was the feeling of strength that came with dancing, and the feeling that someone was watching her. The second that thought crossed her mind, she wanted to laugh at herself; there was a roomful of people watching her. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it was more than that. Someone _important_ was watching her. Overall, being on that stage felt like she was right where she was supposed to be.

When the head judge called for the music to stop, the strange comfort disappeared slightly, as now she had to stand in one spot and listen to their criticism. The applause of her fellow dancers was drowned out by her heart beating loudly in her ears, and she stepped to the microphone at the front of the stage.

The main judge asked about a couple of the things on her application, such as her age and her parents' deaths. Then he asked the other judges what they thought. One said she looked a bit nervous and jittery, but was otherwise very talented. Another said she was truly a pleasure to watch. When the head judge gave his opinion, he simply told her that he would be seeing her in Las Vegas, Nevada for the next round. Bella smiled, truly excited and nervous about the next round of competition, then walked over to the judges' podium to get her ticket. She looked up to thank the judges, and saw a strange flash of bronze near the back of the room. Quickly, Bella refocused on thanking the judges, then left the podium.

As soon as she was away from the judges, she looked back to where the man with the bronze hair had been, but found no one. She searched the room, but he was nowhere to be seen. Bella sighed. He must be a guardian angel, only around when she performed, when she truly needed someone the most. She grabbed her things and quickly left, wanting to let Jasper know how the audition had gone.

**A/N: So, she saw him too… But where did he go?! Guess you'll have to wait to find out! LOL! Anyway, I appreciate anyone who has read this story, or my other story, **_**No Life After You**_**! Please, if you have any feedback, let me know! Even if you think it sucks, leave me a review to tell me. Things like that are what help to shape people into better writers. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, TTFN! (Ta Ta For Now!)**

**Thanks for reading!!!!!**


	4. Meeting

**Chapter 4… On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

**EPOV**

Edward felt a flurry of emotions as the girl danced; he was amazed at seeing her, nervous about performing after her, dazzled by her movements, motivated to dance as well as she did, and, above all, majorly bummed about her song choice. It was ridiculous, really. He didn't even know her. He had no right to feel this way. _Fearless_ by Taylor Swift, was a song to describe how being with your true love was supposed to feel. It perfectly described the way he felt every time he thought about her.

Mentally, he smacked his hand to his forehead. He really was an idiot. How could he think of her as his soul mate, when they had never met? She had every right to be in love with someone else, someone she actually knew existed. While watching her dance, he noticed she seemed much more confident than she had before the music started, and he wondered how hard it would be to convince her that they belonged together. He made the decision, that, right after his audition, he would walk up to her and introduce himself.

As the judges stopped the music and the girl stopped dancing, Edward watched as the girl's confidence almost visibly shattered. She suddenly looked just like the scared little girl she was when he first saw her. He had an intense urge to run up to her and hug her, to tell her just how amazing she was. He managed to control himself, and focused his mind on the routine he had to perform in only a few minutes. When the judges said she was through to the next round, he looked up and saw that she was both shocked and excited. She went to get her ticket, while he began moving quickly toward the stage.

Walking onto the stage, he looked around the auditorium, but couldn't see her. In the few seconds before the music started, he thought about the song he chose, _Haven't Met You Yet_ by Michael Bublé. He had first heard the song a week ago, and knew instantly that it was the right song to use. It fit into his favorite genre of dance, a mix of Broadway and jazz, and would easily allow him to show his personality. The music began and he took a deep breath, and then began to dance.

It felt great to be up there, and it seemed like only seconds later that the judges stopped the music. One of them said they weren't quite sure if he had enough training, which made him nervous. Luckily, though, the other two judges both liked him, and he got through to the next round. He thanked them profusely, collected his ticket, then began to wander the theatre, hoping to find the girl.

After looking everywhere, Edward gave up, assuming she had just headed home to spread the good news. He grabbed all of his stuff, and began walking out to his car. Right outside the building he heard a beautiful giggle, and turned to see where it had come from. There, leaning against the building and talking on a cell phone, was the girl. He knew he couldn't interrupt her phone call, so he leaned against the wall and pulled his phone out calling Rosalie.

She answered right away, and had obviously been waiting for his call. "How did it go?"

"OK, I guess… I made it."

"Really? Oh my gosh! That is so great! I'm proud of you!"

"Wow. That's a first. Rosalie Cullen saying anything positive about the pure evil that is dance," he chuckled.

"Shut it, Edward. Just because I prefer to limit my dancing to grinding on random guys in clubs does not mean I can't appreciate the talent of my stupid brother."

He could hear the joking tone of her voice, and couldn't help but to laugh. He looked to where the girl was standing, and noticed she was saying bye to whoever she was talking to. Quickly, he thanked Rosalie, said he had to go, and hung up without waiting for a response. The girl was walking toward the parking lot at the side of the theatre, where his car was parked. He followed, and tapped her on the shoulder when he got close enough.

It wasn't until after he had done it that he realized it was a bad idea. The girl jumped, dropping her bag in the process, tripped over the bag, and fell to the ground. She sat there for a moment, apparently wondering what had happened.

"I am soooooo sorry!" Edward exclaimed, leaning down to see if she was alright. She looked up at him, and he couldn't read the look on her face. She didn't say anything, but kept looking at him with a strange expression. "Are you OK?" he asked.

She blinked quickly, as though trying to clear her mind, then said, in the sweetest voice Edward had ever heard, "Yeah. You just startled me, I guess."

He gave her a slight smile, thinking to himself how great it was that she wasn't upset. She smiled back, and he stood up, offering her a hand. "Here, let me help you." She took his hand, and he pulled her up a bit too hard. The girl flew up and slammed into his chest. She instinctively wrapped her arms around him to prevent herself from falling, and he couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her as well.

As soon as he realized the way he was holding her, he dropped his arms, not wanting to scare her away. She let go as well, and took a step back. All Edward could do was stare at her, a silly lopsided grin on his face. He had never felt so completely tongue-tied in his life. She seemed uncomfortable with the silence, staring at the ground and shuffling her feet, and the only thought he could manage was, 'She is so adorable!'.

A couple minutes later, the girl broke the silence. "So, was there a reason you tried to kill me?"

He knew from her smirk that she was joking, but he really felt awful about causing her to fall. "I truly am sorry. My name is Edward… Edward Cullen." He reached out to shake her hand, reveling in the tingling sensation that shot through him at her touch, then continued. "I was inside auditioning. I danced right after you, and I wanted to tell you how horrible it was to have to follow you, because you really are an amazing dancer."

She just smiled lightly at him, and having her eyes on him made him nervous. He found it utterly impossible to read her expression. Finally, just when he thought he would explode, she spoke. "I'm not that great, really. And I'm sure you did just fine. It's nice to meet you, Edward. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella."

"What a perfect name," he blurted out without thinking. He felt stupid, but when he noticed that she… that _Bella_ was blushing deeply, he wanted nothing more than to compliment her all day, as long as he got to see that blush on her cheeks.

"Well, Edward, I should go. I have homework to do tonight, and better head home," Bella stated, obviously in a hurry to get away from him. He wanted to say anything to make her stay, but felt it would be better in the long run to let her.

"Alright. I should probably head home, too. Congratulations, by the way. I guess I'll see you in Vegas?" he said, hoping he would.

"Yeah, I guess you will. Congratulations to you, too." She turned to walk away, and Edward headed back toward the entrance, not wanting to seem creepy for following her to the parking lot. He had barely taken a step when he heard the sound of her calling his name quietly. He turned quickly, and she shouted, "My number is 206-329-9533. Text me sometime. You know… if you want to."

He grinned widely. "I just might do that Bella. Thank you."

"Bye," she said, turning back to the parking lot. Edward watched her walk away, while entering the number in his phone. Then he turned toward the theatre, doing a "happy dance". He knew he probably looked like a total dumbass, but he couldn't quite bring himself to care. It had been a great day.

**A/N: So, what did you think? The thought of Edward doing a happy dance totally made me smile! This chapter is longer than the rest, and I'm trying to make all the chapters after this one about the same length as this one. As always, let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!!!**


	5. Texting

**Chapter 5 already! I am really enjoying writing this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

**BPOV**

As soon as she got outside, Bella called Jasper. It rang about five times before he answered, sounding a bit too smug for Bella's taste.

"Hey, Bells. I guess it went well, seeing as you are calling me, rather than hiding in your apartment pitying yourself."

"I don't do that! And, for your information, smartass, it did go well. I made it through to Vegas!"

"That's great! Now I can honestly tell Maria that I already have plans this summer. She still thinks I am going with her to her parents' house for a couple months." Bella could hear the disgust in Jasper's voice.

"Remind me again why you haven't broken up with her yet. I know as well as you do that you don't want anything to do with her. And from the way you talk, she can't be that great in bed," Bella chuckled, knowing Jasper hated when she talked about his relationship with Maria.

"Bella, be glad I love you. You know I love her, I just don't want to be involved in a relationship with her anymore." He paused, and Bella knew what he was going to say next. "And how, pray tell, would _you_ be able to judge anyone's ability in bed, Little Miss Virgin?"

Bella shook her head, giggling. "You know I'm waiting for the right guy."

Jasper laughed heartily at that. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You are waiting for the bronze haired, green eyed, dance-loving, most likely non-existent, 'right guy'. Really, Bells, I think you need to just get fucked, _hard_. It would probably help you relax, and do wonders for your self-esteem."

Bella felt this conversation had gone on longer than was entirely necessary. Hastily, she decided to end it and said, "Whatever, Jazz. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She didn't wait for a reply to hang up, and began walking to the parking lot where she had parked her truck.

A few steps later, Bella felt someone touch her shoulder. She freaked out and jumped. She dropped her bag, then tripped over it and landed on the ground. 'Naturally,' she thought. None of her friends or family could understand how someone who could dance so effortlessly could be totally incapable of walking on a flat surface without falling over. She was born a klutz, and dancing was the only time when she could pass as being even semi-coordinated.

"I am soooooo sorry!" she heard someone say above her. She was glaring at the ground, but the beautiful, musical voice made her look up. There, kneeling next to her, was her bronze haired, green eyed guardian angel. She stared incredulously, not really believing he was there. She was shaken from her shock, hearing the voice again. "Are you OK?"

Those green eyes drilled into her with so much concern, she found it hard to think. The thought occurred to her, though, that if she didn't say something he was going to think she was an idiot. She blinked rapidly to clear her mind, then said, "Yeah. You just startled me, I guess."

And then he smiled. That smile, really only a slight grin, was so much less intense than the look of concern a few minutes ago, or the look she remembered from five years ago, but it still took her breath away. She smiled back as he stood and offered to help her up. She took his hand, and almost instantaneously flew up into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his waist to hold herself up without consciously deciding to do so. Her first thought was 'This is nice', followed by 'He smells really good', followed by 'What the HELL am I doing? He's going to think I'm crazy'. But before she could let go, she felt him wrap his arms around her.

She couldn't bring herself to let go. The embrace was so comfortable, and their bodies seemed to just fit together perfectly. When his arms dropped, she dropped hers quickly and took a step back, trying to put some space between them. She looked up at his face, expecting to see a nervous look, or even a slightly scared look, but was pleasantly surprised. A big, lopsided smile lit up his face, and she was sure she was smiling just as widely. Suddenly self-conscious, she looked down, shuffling her feet nervously, as she could still feel his gaze locked on her.

At least a full minute later, she felt the need to break the silence, and chose to attempt to make him laugh. "So, was there a reason you tried to kill me?" Bella kept her tone light, hoping he understood that she was joking.

She could tell he knew she wasn't really upset, but still felt bad about causing her to fall. He suddenly seemed more serious, even sort of determined, when he spoke. "I truly am sorry. My name is Edward… Edward Cullen." She shook his outstretched hand, feeling a strange tingling at the touch. She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued to speak before she could. "I was inside auditioning. I danced right after you, and I wanted to tell you how horrible it was to have to follow you, because you really are an amazing dancer."

She had never been good at taking compliments, but somehow, coming from Edward, they seemed a little bit more believable. She grinned slightly, and tried to think of how to word her response. Finally, he looked so anxious, she just let the words flow to put him out of his misery. "I'm not that great, really. And I'm sure you did just fine. It's nice to meet you, Edward. My name is Isabella Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella."

"What a perfect name…" Edward said with a smile, and Bella felt herself turn ten shades of red. She was embarrassed at her reaction, and her instinct to run kicked in. "Well, Edward, I should go. I have homework to do tonight, and better head home," she said, and instantly wished she hadn't when she saw his expression fall. He recovered quickly, and said he should go, too, and asked if he would see her in Vegas. She said yes, then turned to walk away.

As she turned, she realized that the thought of being away from him that long actually bothered her. It was only three months off, but the thought suddenly seemed dreadful. Before she could lose her nerve, she turned and called his name. He turned to face her, and she said "My number is 206-329-9533. Text me sometime. You know… if you want to." The wide grin that appeared on his face told her it hadn't been a mistake. He thanked her, they said goodbye, and both turned away.

Bella couldn't help it. She twirled and leaped to her truck, smiling the whole way.

When she got home, she went straight to her room. She pulled out her phone and saw that she had a text message from the phone number 206-772-7553. She opened her phone to look at it, and felt both embarrassed and thrilled.

The message read, "Maybe sometime you can teach me to leap like that. : p It was really great to meet you, Bella. –Edward 3".

He had seen her leaping across the parking lot like an idiot. She knew she should be humiliated, but somehow the fact that it was Edward, her guardian angel, seemed to make it alright. And the "less-than-three" after his name made her smile, but it made her curious. Quickly she saved the number in her phone, and sent him a message back.

"Maybe… It was really good to meet you, too, Edward. Can I ask you a question? -Bella" She hoped he would let her. She just had to know.

Seconds later, she felt her phone vibrate on the bed beside her. She opened it quickly, and read the simple message. "Go for it. –Edward 3"

"Is that heart always after your name? Most guys would get embarrassed over something like that. –Bella" She sent the message, then wondered if this was crossing some sort of line. She waited, terrified, for a few minutes, then breathed a sigh of relief when she got his reply.

"Nope. This is actually the only time I've put it there. Would you say I'm crazy if I told you that I think I'm falling for you? -Edward 3" Bella smiled, and the messages flew back and forth between them.

"Oh, so you're giving me your heart? How sweet! I might say you're crazy. I'm nothing special, and you could do much better. However, if I said you're crazy, I would have to say I am too. –Bella"

"You don't see yourself clearly, Isabella. And you are crazy if you think there is anyone out there better than you. Get some sleep, love. I'll text you tomorrow. –Edward 3"

"I'm sure there are plenty of people out there better than me. You get some sleep too. I'll be looking forward to it. ; ) Sweet dreams, Edward. –Bella"

She sent the last message, and dozed off dreaming about Edward's arms wrapped around her.

**A/N: OK, so this chapter was basically all fluff. But, I like the way it turned out. As always, reviews are appreciated, as they give me some idea of how I'm doing. I think the next chapter is going to be kind of different, and it might take me a little longer to write, but I haven't quite figured it out yet… Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	6. Falling

**Hmm… Chapter 6… Here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

**EPOV**

Edward couldn't help himself. He had to turn and make sure she hadn't seen his happy dance. Somewhere in his mind, he knew that, really, he just didn't want to take his eyes off of her. He had finally met the girl he had dreamed about almost every night for the past five years, and then _she_ gave _him_ her number! He hadn't even asked for it, figuring she would freak out if he had. He was, however, extremely surprised when he turned around and saw her leaping and twirling among the cars in the parking lot. "She really is amazing," he mumbled quietly to himself, walking just inside the theatre.

He waited a few minutes, then walked to his car. He still had a smile on his face, and briefly wondered whether his jaw would hurt later from overuse. He wanted to text her, but figured it would be better to wait until he got home. He drove at least ten miles per hour over the speed limit the entire way.

As he stepped out of the car, he noticed he was still smiling. It was times like this that he was glad his roommate, Emmett, was hardly ever home. It was about six at night, and he assumed, since Emmett's car wasn't in its parking space, that Emmett had already headed out to some party and wouldn't be back for about ten hours, if he came home at all. If he were here, Emmett would have interrogated Edward about the smile, then teased him endlessly.

Edward flopped down on his bed and pulled out his phone. He saw that Rosalie had sent him a text message, stating that he was a jerk for hanging up on her, and reminding him she was coming to visit next week. She was going to school in LA, and they hadn't seen each other in about six months. As much as they argued, he really did miss his sister. He texted her back, saying he loved her and would see her then. Then, he scrolled through his contacts, landing on Bella's name.

Was it too soon to text her? He figured it probably was but he couldn't help himself. Quickly, before he could talk himself out of it, he sent a quick message. "Maybe sometime you can teach me to leap like that. : p It was really great to meet you, Bella. –Edward 3". Normally, he would have thought it was too corny to add the heart after his name. But he knew, even if she didn't yet, that his heart was hers. He had never felt anything at all for the girls he dated, but he was already falling in love with Bella, the beautiful girl he had just met.

He found himself fidgeting while he waited to hear from her. He hoped he hadn't creeped her out with the heart, or by revealing what he saw in the parking lot. After what seemed to be forever, his phone vibrated. He opened it, and found that the message only made him more nervous.

"Maybe… It was really good to meet you, too, Edward. Can I ask you a question? -Bella"

What did she want to know? He already felt that, whatever it was, he would answer her honestly. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Finally, he sent back, "Go for it. –Edward 3". He placed the heart after his name again, telling her how he felt without really telling her. Almost instantly, he got her reply.

"Is that heart always after your name? Most guys would get embarrassed over something like that. –Bella"

Edward chuckled. She had noticed it. And he was surprised at himself that he wasn't embarrassed over it. Debating how honest to be, he finally sent her a message.

"Nope. This is actually the only time I've put it there. Would you say I'm crazy if I told you that I think I'm falling for you? -Edward 3"

He knew that this was probably too much. Hell, he would be surprised if she didn't call and tell him to fuck off. But for some reason, he felt he had to tell her exactly how he felt.

He breathed a sigh of relief at her next message. "Oh, so you're giving me your heart? How sweet! I might say you're crazy. I'm nothing special, and you could do much better. However, if I said you're crazy, I would have to say I am too. –Bella" Only one thing bothered him about it… How could she possibly think he could do better than her? And did that last sentence mean she was falling for him too?

He quickly replied to her message and tried to set her straight. "You don't see yourself clearly, Isabella. And you are crazy if you think there is anyone out there better than you. Get some sleep, love. I'll text you tomorrow. –Edward 3"

He couldn't help calling her "love", because some part of him wanted her to know, even if he wasn't ready to really tell her. After all, they had only known each other for a couple of hours.

Edward received a final text from Bella that read, "I'm sure there are plenty of people out there better than me. You get some sleep too. I'll be looking forward to it. ; ) Sweet dreams, Edward. –Bella". She was looking forward to it! He wanted to jump around victoriously, but didn't have the energy to do it. It wasn't late, but he was exhausted. In the last twenty-four hours, his entire life had turned around. He had never been so eager for the next day to arrive. He fell asleep, and had the same dream he always dreamed. It was that fateful dance recital, but this time, instead of watching her walk away and waking up miserable, he joined her on stage, pulled her close, and woke up with a smile on his face.

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get the timeline of BPOV and EPOV evened out. I'm not sure if I want to skip over the next three months of the story, explain them in detail, or just do one chapter with both points of view to summarize them. What do you think? Review and let me know. I really do appreciate everyone who reads this story!**

**Special thanks go out to darkdancer112 for putting this story on alert and for sending me several reviews. Thanks SOOOOOO much! My Edward muse is doing a happy dance for you right now!**


	7. Confessing

**So, I know this took FOREVER, but I just couldn't decide how I wanted to do this chapter. I think I may have gotten it right, but there is the possibility that it will make no sense. Anyway, here's chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any songs mentioned in this story.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, get your ass out of bed! We've gotta get ready to go! Our plane takes off in two hours!"

"Go away, Jazz!" Bella yelled toward her locked bedroom door. Why, oh why, had she agreed with him last night? Jasper had called, and suggested one last movie night before they went to Vegas. Movie nights normally consisted of the two of them watching cheesy eighties movies, eating pizza, and drinking a few beers. Bella didn't like drinking much, but movie night had always been fun. Just her and her best friend. She never asked how he got the alcohol, since he was only twenty, and thus underage. She had agreed, figuring it would be a good way to calm her nerves. She had forgotten to consider the eight o'clock flight and the hangover she always ended up with, even if she had only had one beer.

"If you don't open this door, I will kick it down. Get up!" Jasper continued his tirade. Bella got up, walked to the door, and swung it open violently. "FINE! I'm up!" she screamed at him, just before collapsing to the floor. She felt Jasper sit next to her and pull her into a hug. She cuddled into him, and was suddenly glad he had stayed on her couch last night. He knew not to ask what was wrong, and that she would explain when she was ready.

A few minutes later, she pulled back to lean against the wall by Jazz. "I don't think I can do this," she mumbled. "Yes you can, Bells. You know you can. And I will be there for you every step of the way," he reassured her. "But Jazz, I have to see _him._ I don't know if I can handle that _and_ performing." Jasper sighed and put his arm over her shoulders. "Bella, you know I support you, but I still say you should have talked to him." Bella sighed, and got up to head back into her room. "You're right. Let's get ready to go. I can handle this." With that, she closed her door, and went to take a quick shower.

Alone with her thoughts, she couldn't escape. Jasper was right. She should have talked to Edward.

It had been a long three months. The first two months were great. Edward texted her almost every day, and she couldn't remember feeling happier. She really was falling for him, and it kind of scared her.

Then, about a month ago, Edward had asked her what her favorite food was. It was perfectly harmless. She had replied that her favorite food was her homemade lasagna. Also, totally fine. Until he had replied, "You make Lasagna? God, I love you." He had called her love since that first night, and it hadn't bothered her. And he said he was falling for her. But those three words had made it all too real.

Long story short, Bella panicked. She knew she loved him, too. But they had only known each other for a couple of months, and even then they had done no more than text one another. It was all happening too quickly, and she texted him that they needed some space. When he asked why, she told him to just leave her alone, then shut her phone off.

The phone had stayed off for most of the last month. The one time Jasper convinced her to turn it back on, after being off for about a week, she found fifty four text messages and eighty seven missed calls, over three-quarters of which were from Edward. Within an hour of having turned it on, the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, and saw Edward's name. Jasper had told her to answer it, and, when she refused, he answered it for her, and took the phone into the other room. Though she didn't hear the conversation, Jazz said he had told Edward she was scared, and to let her come to him. She felt awful for running, but didn't know what else to do.

Now, she wouldn't be able to avoid him. As if that wasn't enough stress, she also had to compete with over two hundred dancers for just twenty spots on the show. She swore that she was going to fail, but Jasper disagreed. He had already booked his hotel room for the week in Vegas. After that week, the top twenty would move into apartments in LA until they got eliminated from the show. Jasper had already booked a hotel room in LA for the rest of the summer.

Bella felt bad that Jasper felt he had to take care of her. She told him he didn't need to go, but he informed her that they were family, and as such, he was going. His parents had died in a fire when he was three, and Bella's parents had adopted him. The two of them were pretty much their only family. Even so, Bella felt he did too much for her.

An hour later, they were boarding their plane. Bella hated flying, and fell asleep long before the plane even left the ground.

When the plane landed, Japer woke her up. They grabbed their luggage and hopped into a cab. Jasper was staying in a different hotel, but it was close to Bella's and he wanted to get her settled in first. She was physically and emotionally exhausted, and couldn't have been more glad that she didn't have to dance until tomorrow. She had a room to herself, and Jasper left her to relax as soon as he got her there safely.

As soon as Jasper left, Bella changed into a black wrap around tank top, hot pink zebra print booty shorts, pink socks, and her black jazz sneakers, grabbed her iPod, and went to wander around the hotel. She was hoping to find somewhere peaceful and secluded; a place where she could dance without being noticed.

Right outside her door, she ran into something solid, yet strangely soft. Bella closed her eyes, just waiting to hit the ground, but something grabbed her around the waist and stopped her from falling. She slowly opened her eyes, and was surprised to be looking right into Edward's.

Neither of them said anything. She was frozen in his arms. He still had his arms around her waist, and was holding her in a low dip, only inches from the ground. Slowly, he stood up, pulling her back to her feet. She noticed his hands were still around her waist at about the same time he did, and he quickly dropped them and turned to walk away. Bella knew this was her chance to fix things, and she ran after him. "Edward, wait…" she called. He turned to look at her, and she could tell he was nervous.

She stood next to him, took a deep breath, and started talking at a rapid pace. "I am SOOOOOO sorry, Edward. I should have talked to you and told you that I was worried we were moving too fast but I freaked out because I realized I was falling in love with you and we barely know each other and I was terrified and…" Bella was cut off when Edward clamped a hand over her mouth. "Calm down, Bella. Breathe. Let's go upstairs, and we can sit down and have a nice, long talk, OK?" He hadn't released her mouth, so Bella nodded.

He let go of her, and together they walked to the elevator. Bella didn't see which button he pressed, and spent the elevator ride looking at Edward. He was wearing jazz sneakers, sweats, and a tightly fitted t-shirt. Her only thought was that he looked amazing, and just before she could start focusing any closer on his muscular physique, the elevator doors opened. Edward gestured for her to step out first, and when she did, she gasped at what she saw.

They were on the roof of the building, looking out at the rest of Las Vegas. It was beautiful. She walked closer to the edge of the roof and looked around. The roof was totally empty, except for some machinery at one side near the elevator. It was a large open area, all concrete, but was painted over for a slick finish. It was like a stage, a perfect space to dance.

"How did you find this?" she asked, looking around for Edward. He scared her when he spoke, right behind her, close enough she could feel his breath on her neck. "I got here yesterday and needed a place to dance, and to think." "Well, Edward, it's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here, even if I don't deserve it." She didn't turn to look at him, afraid to see his face. She heard him sigh, then walk away. She turned to see him moving to sit near the wall lining the roof. He patted the space next to him, and she shuffled over to sit down.

"Bella…" he began, but she quickly cut him off. "No, Edward. Let me talk. I really am sorry. I…" she took a deep breath, then started to explain herself. "I have never had a boyfriend. I only went on one date, a couple of years ago, and the guy tried to stick his tongue down my throat ten minutes into it. My mom died when I was six, and my dad died about four months ago. The only family I have left is my best friend and adopted brother, Jasper. I saw you, or someone who looks like you, about five years ago at a dance recital, and was drawn to you the day of the auditions. I haven't known you long at all, but I already know I am in love with you, and that thought terrifies me. I think we should get to know each other better, and be friends before we try to be any more than that."

Bella was proud of herself for getting all of that out. She couldn't make herself look at Edward, and several minutes went by without him saying anything. Feeling tears threatening to fall, Bella got up to leave. Without looking back, she said almost silently, "Sorry for forcing all of that on you. You have my number, so I guess I'll talk to you later." And with that she began to walk away as quickly as she could without running.

**A/N: So, how was that? I'm still not sure if I'm happy with it… Please let me know what you think! This chapter was really frustrating to write! Thanks for reading, and sorry for the delay!**


End file.
